VampireFrootloopsRule's Challenge
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: The challenge VampireFrootloopsRule gave out and it's challenge number 3. Artist: Taylor Swift. Pairing: DxS  mostly  T just in case.
1. Intro?

**Hey there!**

**So, I am doing Challenge number 3 by VampireFrootloopsRule. Here's the challenge:**

**_Challenge 3:_**

**_Another songfic one, but its more interesting. I want you to pick your favorite artist and write a songfic for every song you know of._**

**_Rules:_**

**_one-shot or continue it, I don't care_**

**_no slash please!_**

**_I know some songs just don't fit so you can just pull a few quotes or the title and work with that. Or, you could omit the part that doesn't fit._**

**_Some artists have songs that are only instrumental or whatever, just use the title for the chapter and use it as a free one_**

**_Please put the artist in the summary please!_**

**_I'm interested to see what you got for this one._**

**_Suggested artist would be Linkin Park because I love them and their songs seem to be written just for DP sometimes. Have Fun!_**

**Yeah. Go check him/her out if you wanna do it! :D Kay. Now onto the FanFic!**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**


	2. Mine

**So I decided to do the _Speak Now_ album first. Why? Don't know. Let me know in the reviews if you got to see her in concert or if you're gonna see her in concert! :D Kay. Crazed Swiftie part done :P Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Artist: <em>Taylor Swift<em>

Album: _Speak Now_

Song: _Mine_

* * *

><p>"Hi, my name is Danny, I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I-" he stopped in mid-sentence, looking up from the pad that he wrote orders on. "Sam?"<p>

I smiled. "Hi."

"How are you?" he asked as I stood up to give my long-time best friend a hug.

"I'm good, I'm good. How's college been? Astronomy fun?"

"Heh, I miss high school. College is _so_ much harder than what people make it seem."

"Yeah, I know where you're coming from. Try going to one of the best schools, and don't forget one of the most _expensive_ schools, in the country. Man, how badly I wish I could have known all of what we learned in high school was going to be useful in college." I shook my head.

"I know, right! Who knew Mr. Lancer's classes on the history of the most boring crap in the world would come in handy?"

I giggled. "Yeah, really."

"So, can I get you something to drink?"

"Uhh, can I get a Coke, please?"

"Yeah, sure." Almost instantaniously, he was back. "Here you go. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Don't you have other tables?"

"Nope. You're gonna be my last one for the night."

I looked at my watch. "It's four in the afternoon."

"Ye-up. Only work until then and only on Fridays, Mondays, and Sundays."

"That's nice. But you don't get as many tips."

"Yeah, but then I can go home and do my homework and not have to worry about missing work and what not."

"Very true. Aren't you gonna take my order? I haven't eaten all day."

"Why not?"

"Well, on the flight here, they only served meat infested food, and I haven't changed much since high school. Just my age, really."

"I can tell. You look almost the same. Your hair has grown out some."

"Yeah. Now, take my order; I'm starving here!"

"Already placed it in."

"How did you know what I wanted to order?"

"You even said youself you haven't changed much, other than your age, and there's only one thing that you probably would have ordered anyway."

"And that would be...?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's a surprise."

"If there's only one thing I would order, then how would it be a surprise?"

"Just wait, ok?"

"Fine," I sighed, giving the pointless arguement up. We continued to talk until Danny got up to go get my meal. He placed it in front of me and I looked up at him and smiled. He returned a cheesey grin. "You know me too well," I joked.

"Somebody's gotta!" he joked back.

I rolled my eyes and took my first bite. "Oh, my God! This is _amazing_!" I said, looking back at him.

He had sat back down and responded, "I knew you'd like it."

"Here, have some! I'm never going to finish this by myself, no matter how delicious it is," I said, bringing my fork closer to him.

He took the bite, the cried, "Ahh! Hot, hot, hot!" still having his mouth open.

I giggled. "Drama queen."

"It hot!" he said, with his mouth still open, making him not capable of pronouncing the _s_ in _it's_.

I took another bite. "No it's not, you big baby!" He finally got over it being "hot" and closed his mouth to chew. "_See_, you were just being dramatic." He stuck his tongue out at me.

We finished my meal and he gave me the bill. "That'll be ten bucks, plus a sixty dollor tip for the best waiter you've ever had," he said, holding out his hand as if he were waiting for the money. I gave him a hi-five. "Nope, no invisible money. Real cash."

I pulled out my wallet and gave him a ten for the meal. "Here. And no tip." He made a fake sad face. I smiled. "If you're good, maybe I'll be nice and give you a penny," I joked.

His face lit up fakely. "Yay!" he said, and ran off to take care of the tab. He came back about thirty seconds later. "Alright, now where's my tip?" I went digging in my wallet for the penny I promised and placed it in his hand. Then grinned. "Thanks. You're so kind," he said with a monotone voice.

I gave him the real tip (three dollars) and stood up. "Hey, do you wanna come over to my place and hang out?" he asked.

"Sure, if you give me a ride," I said.

He did a small bow and said, "After you, my lady," in a somewhat British accent.

We drove for what seemed like forever, but I was glad to at least be hanging out with my best friend. "Do you _always_ drive this far to get to work?"

"Sometimes."

That confused me. "What do you mean, _sometimes_?"

"Just forget it."

I saw the beach to the left of us a couple minutes later. "You have a house on the beach!" I asked in shock.

"No. But some people say I live on it."

"Why?"

"I'm always at the beach."

"Are we going there now?"

"Quite possibly," he said, pulling off to the side of the road and into a parking lot. It had been _years_ since I had been to the beach, I was so excited. I hopped out of the car and waited impaciently for Danny.

"Come on! Hurry up! I wanna watch the sunset!" I was acting like a little kid.

"You won't be able to watch the sunset," he said, coming around the other side of the car.

"Why not?"

"Because the sun rises in the east and sets in the west and we're on the _east_ side."

"Aww! Well, come on! Come on! I still wanna go!" I said, grapping his hand and pulling him toward the beach.

When we reached the sand, I took off my shoes and socks and ran out towards the water. I jumped up and splashed in it. "Come on, Danny!" I called, looking around. "Danny?" I asked, more to myself than calling for him.

"Boo!" he said, touching my shoulder.

I screamed bloody murder. "Not funny!" I said, splashing him.

"Hey! These are my work clothes!"

"Ha ha! Sucker!"

"Oh, it's on, little missy," he said, running towards me. I started to run away, but forgot he had ghost powers. I turned around to see how far ahead I was and saw he wasn't there. Next thing I knew, I was in someone's arms. I looked up to see who it was, only to find Danny Phantom. "Forgot about these, didn't you?" I giggled and tried to splash water on him, but failed at it. "Uh-uh! You ain't gettin' me wet!" he said, going back to Fenton and pulling me into the water.

"No. Danny Fenton, I swear," I said, trying to fight his arms. The water was up to my knees now. "Daniel Fenton! Don't you dare!" but it was too later. He pulled both of us into the water, soaking me completely. I came up, gasping for air. Then he came up. "Oh, no you don't!" I said, pushing his head back down into the water.

We weren't that deep, but the Atlantic water has never been all that clear. When Danny come up for more than ten seconds, I got scared. "Danny? Danny, where'd you go?" I was pushing the water away, looking for him. "Danny, where are you?"

Then he attacked me, making me go under again. "You suck, you know that?" I said, when I came up.

"Yup, so I've been told!" he said.

"You smart alec."

"Been told that too. I've also been told that doing" -he picked me up by waist and held me up out of the water- "this to people isn't the smartest thing either." He threw me into the deeper water, scaring me at first, but it really fun.

I came up, gasping for air, once again. I wiped my eyes from the salt water. I looked to my left and saw a huge pier. "Hey, can we go on there?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not! We need towels anyway." We got out of the water and started walking towards the pier. "I need a shower," Danny said, shaking his head around like a dog.

"Yeah, same here. And can you not get your salty wet hair water all over me?"

"Nope," and just to prove it, he shook his hair all in my face.

"Still as immature as always," I said.

"It wouldn't be me if I wasn't!" We reached the pier and started walking up. Once we were there, the view of the ocean was _gorgous_!

"Wow," I said under my breath, taking in the view.

Danny smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna go get two towels, kay? Go sit down over there, on that bench."

"Kay," I said, barely audible. I was still in awe at the sight.

"Hey, Bobby! Need two towels please," I heard Danny say. I was sitting on the bench, taking in the breath taking view, when I felt something touch my shoulders. I turned around quickly to find Danny had placed the towel on my shoulders. He smiled and I returned it.

I grabbed the two corners of it and wrapped it around me. Danny came and sat next to me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Not only that, it's breath taking," I said, looking around.

Next thing I knew, his arm was on me and everything flashed forward from there...

* * *

><p>"Need some help with that?" I said, having two small boxes in my arms and Danny having three, much larger ones.<p>

"Nah, I got it," he said. I continued to walk in excitedly to our own place.

"You sure you got it?" I asked again before I went into the house. The boxes looked as if they were going to fall over any minute. Before I heard his answer, I was in the house, though.

I heard a knock on the door. "You are so helpful, you that?" he said immediately after I opened the door.

"Hey! You can't blame _me_ for _you_ not wanting my help!" I yelled with a smile. He came into the house and I took one of the boxes. "Is that better for you?"

"Nah," he said sarcastically.

I giggled. "Good!"

He placed the boxes he had left on the ground and came behind me and embraced me. He kissed the side of my head. "You ready to unpack all these boxes?" he asked.

"Not before we turn up the music!" I said, rushing over to the radio and putting on XL106.7 and, coincidentially, my favorite song (currently) was on. "Yes! I love this song!"

"Who doesn't!" Danny asked, but it was more of a statement. I cranked up the volume loud but not so loud we couldn't hear each other talking normally.

"Party Rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind, we just wanna see you...Shake that!" we sang simultaneously, then broke out dancing...epically!

We hardly got any work done during that song. Him and me kept rapping (and _I_ did better no matter what he says!) along and dancing to the epic music. By the end, we were both laughing for no apparent reason.

"Ok, we really need to get started," I said out of breath.

"Not so fast..." he said. I gave him a funny look. Then I realized what song was playing. It was the song we first danced to all those years ago. My favorite song. The song I could listen to for hours. "May I have this dance?" he said with a corny accent and stuck his hand out.

I smiled and took his hand. We danced a somewhat serious dance, but were talking through a lot of it and in general, were enjoying each other's presence. Probably some of the best three minutes of my life.

* * *

><p>Then it flashed forward some more...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, look over there!" Danny said, pointing in the direction I had my back to.<p>

"What?" I asked, so confused. "There's nothing over there!"

"Just keep looking; I think I saw some, uh, fish jumping out of the water."

I squinted my eyes before turning back to face Danny. "There's nothing-" my jaw dropped.

Danny was on one knee, sitting there, smiling. "Uhh, I-I don't know how to say this, so I'll just do it the traditional way and say it in those three simple words: Will you marry me?"

Tears had swelled in my eyes and I nodded and extended my arms out for a hug. After a moment of hugs, I whispered into his ear softly, "That was four words," then giggled.

He pushed me back and said, "No, it's three!"

I shook my head. "Will. You. Marry. Me." I held up a finger each time I said a word then waved my four fingers in his face and said, "Four!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm stupid! Gimme your hand, now," he said, holding his hand out.

I gladly did, then looked at the glistening diamond and smiled. "This is beautiful," I said.

Danny smiled back. "Glad you like it 'cause it wasn't cheap," then kissed me with his soft, perfect lips.

* * *

><p>More fastforwarding...<p>

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" I asked, irritated.<p>

"Work," he said simply.

"Until 2:30 AM? Uh-uh, I don't think so." I turned and faced him. I crossed my arms. "Talk."

"I told you, I was at work."

"There is no humanly possible way you were at work until 2:30 in the morning."

"Well, how do you know? Just because your parents give you everything you want and all the money you want doesn't mean other people don't have to work for theirs!" he shouted. Danny never shouted at me.

"Oh, so you think _I_ get everything I want, when I want it? You think that's how it is, don't you? Don't you?" I shouted back. I never shouted at Danny.

"Yes, I do! I've known you long enough Sam, and I've known your family, too! I understand _everything_-"

"No, you don't understand! I'm here worrying about you and you come here and start yelling at me!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who started yelling! You were!"

"Woah, woah, woah, back up, back up. _I_ started the yelling? I asked where you were and you snapped!"

"No I didn't! It was you! You didn't believe me when I said I was at work!"

"You know what, I'm done. I'm done!" I said in an inside voice, then ran outside, about ready to cry. Then he came out after me. _He's just coming to say goodbye; be prepared. Brace yourself_, I told myself.

But to my surprise, he came out, cupped his hands around my cheeks, wiped away my tears and said: "I'll never leave you alone."

A pause before he continued to say:

"_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water,  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time,<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>."

It was at that moment where he kissed me and I knew, he was right. He wouldn't leave me alone, he'd be there for me forever. And I'd be there for him.

* * *

><p>Another flashforward...<p>

* * *

><p>The perfect wedding.<p>

Coming home with our first baby.

Playing with him.

Him growing up and being three.

Reading a story to him.

I'm pregnant once again.

Come home with the second baby.

We celebrate the first kid's birthday.

Both of them come into our room, jumping on our bed, trying to wake us up.

Having fun.

Go to the beach.

Splash around in the water.

Running around, having the time of our lives...

* * *

><p>Then it all snaps back. My jaw dropped with awe and I looked at Danny, realizing he had just experience the same thing. "Woah," we both said. Then, we started to lean in, closer, closer, eyes closing, getting closer and closer, lips meet, eyes shut, the world disappears. A break for air and Danny says, "I love you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Corky ending, I know :P Sorry if I took so many things from the music video! I based it off of that, the song, and what Taylor actually described what it meant. She said, "I was on this date with a guy and we were by the water and he put his arm around me, and our lives together flashed before our eyes."<strong>

**So I kinda incorporated that in, too. Hope this wasn't _too_ bad, but reviews would make me happy :) Oh! By the way, I'm working on another one-shot and finishing the two-shot in _The Story of Us_. GO CHECK IT OUT! :D and of course, my other stories :)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	3. Sparks Fly

**RAAAAAWR! hi. This one is for Sparks Fly :D Decided to do the Speak Now album first :\ Hope that's ok. I hope this one turns out ok. I've got an idea but it's putting it into words is the problem...hmm...Oh well. Sorry if it's not _exactly_ what the song is like but, hey, it's mine right? Well, it's _kinda_ mine :P**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Artist: <em>Taylor Swift<em>

Album: _Speak Now_

Song:_ Sparks Fly_

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em> Those were the sounds Danny Fenton heard on his window somewhere around eleven o'clock at night. He was still doing homework and studying and really wanted to get it done. Figuring it was important, he walked over to the window. There was a dark figure there so he opened it, revealing Sam. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Yeah, but do you honestly think that has ever stopped me before?" she asked.

Danny gave her a confused look before she said, "Never mind."

"Meet me in the park on the hillside as soon as you can, ok?" she said.

Danny thought for a moment before replying. "Ok, as soon as I get my homework done."

"No, sooner than that." Another confused look appeared on the boy. "Just come a-sap ok?" she said.

He nodded and said, "Ok." He got lazy and didn't want to finish his homework, so he decided to go meet Sam at the tree. As soon as he got outside he thought, _Great, it's raining. Woo-hoo! I wonder if she'll still come..._Danny thought. Just then, he felt somebody jump on his back and cover his eyes. "Guess who! Guess who! Guess who!" a familiar feminin voice said.

He smiled. "Is it...Tucker?" he joked.

"Yup!" she joked back and got down. Danny turned to face her, both of them smiling.

They stood there in the pouring rain, close enough to touch and Danny still in Phantom, for what seemed like hours, but was really only about thirty second. Danny finally said, "So...what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uhh," _Crap! I can't back down now! What should I say? I am secretly in love with you? No, that would be creepy. But those green eyes, I can't let them slip away! What should I say? Uhh...Uhh..._ Sam thought.

Danny noticed the panic on her face and he lightly touched her arm. "Is everything ok?" he asked concerned.

A spark seemed to jolt Sam and it tingled throughout her body. "Hmm? Uhh, yeah. Everything's fine. It's just..." Danny's hand moved up to her soft cheek and he moved his thumb soothingly on her cheek, sending chills down her spine.

_What are you doing Fenton! She doesn't even like you like that so stop! Stop it! Stop...it...wait? Are her lips parted? Are her eyes half closed? Am I doing the same thing? Woah, woah, woah, woah. Don't kiss her! She's gonna hate you! Don't! Don't! DON'T!_ his mind screamed, but it was too late. Their lips met and locked, like they were meant to be there.

Sam started to run her fingers through his pre-messy hair. Danny transformed back into Fenton and wrapped his hands around her small waist. The kiss lasted until they needed air and rested their foreheads on each other. Sam rested her hands on Danny's chest and Danny pulled Sam closer to him. "My parents say you're a bad idea," she said, "but that hasn't stopped me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed once more, again, only coming up when they ran out of oxygen.

"Sam?" Their foreheads were once again on each other's and Sam's hands were back on Danny's chest. The Goth girl opened her eyes to look at the boy who was dripping wet. "How long have you loved me?"

The question surprised her. "I never said I loved you," she snapped.

"Never said you didn't," he returned. "I love you and have loved you since...forever. And I can't live without you. I need you in my life. It doesn't matter if we're together or not, I need you like I need air. I need you like I need food and water. I need you as much as the Box Ghost needs to get a new catch phrase and powers." Sam giggled at that one. "I need you-"

Sam kissed him to get him to shut up, then broke away and smiled. "I get it. I love you, too," and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha I like my ending. "They lived happily ever after." xD So corky. Oh well. This was short, compared to the rest of the stuff I tend to write, wouldn't you say?<strong>

**Even in its shortness, I think you should review.**

**'Cause I will know if you don't. *gives evil eye***

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**xxSam**


	4. Back To December

**This would have been uploaded sooner but NOOOOO my internet just had to shut down! -.- stupid technology**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D this has absolutely nothing to do with halloween but I'm uploading it on halloween so HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D :D :D**

**Hope you like this! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, January night. A young girl in her teens had been crying her eyes out for the past few days, regretting what had done on December 16th.<p>

_The last day of school before winter break. The young Goth said to her best friend, "Hey, can-can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure," he responded. She took his muscular hand and walked him over to a private place._

_She rubbed the back of her neck. _He is going to hate me after this_, the girl thought. "Um, we-we've been best friends for _years_ now and we've been dating since we were freshmen but, um," she sighed, not knowing how to continue, "I-I just think that...maybe we should take a break. Still be best friends and all but not...date. I want to be best friends still, the best in the world. Just not...boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_The look on the boy's face looked as if he were just told that he was gonna die in an hour. He nodded and sighed before saying, "Ok."_

_"You sure you're gonna be ok?"_

_"Ye-yeah. Positive. I-I'm gonna be fine," he said._

_"Ok. Well, I-I have to go. See you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah."_

_She gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye then headed for home._

Ever since Christmas Day when she realized what she had done, she hadn't come out of her room. The girl was Jewish so her parents didn't think twice about it. It was New Year's Day/Eve when she didn't come out that they got worried. They tried and tried to get her to come out of her room but nothing. They gave up after a few hours.

Over the week, she had been working on something. On January 3rd, she decided to call the one person who she knew would be completely honest with her on her piece of writing. The girl picked up her iPhone and dialed the number she knew by heart. "Hello?" a hoarse voice said.

"Hey, um, Danny," the girl said. Her voice was hoarse, too, from all the crying.

"Hey Sam. Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine. You?"

"Fine. So...is there something you need?"

"Um, yeah. Can-can come over? I-I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure. But can't you talk to me over the phone?"

"No. I need you here. You-you don't _have_ to come over, if you don't want to. It's fine. But if you do, don't use the front door, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, bye," the girl said.

"Bye," the boy whispered, then hung up.

Sam was sitting against her bed with a keyboard in front of her. She rested her head against her bed and sighed. The "few minutes" Danny said took about an hour. There was a tap on the window and she got up to let in the halfa. "Hey," she said when the window was opened.

"Hey," he replied, then entered her bedroom. "So...what's up?"

The tension between them was so strong. It had been since the day Sam broke up with him. The day she broke two hearts at once. "Nothing. You?" He simply shook his head. "I-I have something for you," she said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Sit," she said and gestered him to the floor. She said in front of the keyboard and he sat next to her. She turned it on and started to play beautifully. Next thing Danny knew, she started to sing:

_"I'm so glad you made time see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while..._

_"You've been good  
>Busier than ever<br>We small talk  
>Work and the weather<br>Your guard is up and I know why..._

_"Because the last time  
>You saw me you still<br>Burned in the back of your mind  
>You gave me roses<br>And I left them there to die..._

_"So this is me swallowin'  
>My pride standin' in<br>Front of you sayin'  
>'I'm sorry for that night...'<br>I go back to December all the time_

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothin'_  
><em>But missin' you<em>  
><em>Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine...<em>  
><em>I go back to December<em>  
><em>Turn around and make it all right<em>  
><em>I go<em>  
><em>Back to December<em>  
><em>All the time."<em>

There more _beautiful_ piano music before Sam continued to sing the prettiest lyrics ever.

_"These days I haven't been sleepin'  
>Stayin' up playing back myself leavin'<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
>When I think about summer all the beautiful times<br>I watched you laughin' from the passenger side  
>And realized I loved you in the fall<em>

_"And then the cold came  
>The dark days when fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was  
>Goodbye...<em>

_"So this is me swallowin'  
>My pride standin' in<br>Front of you sayin'  
>'I'm sorry for that night...'<br>And I go  
>Back to December all the time<em>

_"It turns out freedom ain't  
>Nothin' but missin' you<br>Wishin' I'd realized  
>What I had when you were mine...<br>I'd go  
>Back to December<br>Turn around and change my own mind_

_"I go  
>Back to December<br>All the time."_

Her fingers fluttered across as she played the instruamental part of the song and Danny was amazed. Sam had this secret talent and was probably afraid to let anybody see it.

_"I miss your tan skin  
>Your sweet smile<br>So good to me  
>So right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night  
>The first time you ever saw me cry<em>

_"Maybe this wishful thinking  
>Probably mindless dreaming<br>If you loved again,  
>I swear, I'd love you right...<em>

_"I'd go back in time and change it  
>But I can't<br>So if the chain is on your door,  
>I understand...<em>

_"But this is me swallowing  
>My pride standin' in<br>Front of you sayin'  
>'I'm sorry for that night'<br>And I'd go  
>Back to December...<em>

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothing  
>But missin you<br>Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go<br>Back to December  
>Turn around and make it all right...<em>

_"I'd go  
>Back to December<br>Turn around and change my own mind..._

_"I go  
>Back to December<br>All the time..._

_"All the time..."_

Her head dropped into her hands and she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Danny was in shock. He never imagined somebody writting a song about him and for him let alone _Sam_ be the one who did it! When he heard quiet wimpers, he scooped her up into his lap and rocked her. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more, after she was done crying.

"It's ok. I forgive you. And, do you wanna know a secret?" he asked quietly.

"Sure."

"I never stopped loving you."

She looked up at him, eyes red a puffy (well, puffi_er_). "I never stopped loving you, either. It just took some time for me to realize that," she said. Then, Danny leaned down and kissed the love of his life and hoped it would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**even if you hated it, I am forcing you to review.**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	5. Speak Now

HEY! SUP! HOW'S LIFE! Good? Bad? Did ja get lots of candy on Halloween? :D I did! xD

**I have reached the album song. hehehe that sounded so much better in my head! xD Any who. This one otta be fun. No Phantom Planet (saying PP makes me laugh xD I'm so immature). FYI: This is when they're in their 20's. Hope you guys like!**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Speak Now<em>

Album: _Speak Now_

* * *

><p>"What!" I screamed when I saw the first, and only, letter I got in the mail. "Danny's getting...married? To <em>Paulina<em>? Ho-how did this happen? I mean, yeah, he liked her in freshmen year but I thought he was over her!"

I plopped down on my big, loving bed and sighed. "I guess I just have to be supportive and come. What else can I do?"

The next day, there was a knock on my door. "Paulina?"

"Yeah, listen freak. I know Danny sent you an invitation to _our_ wedding, but just to let you know, you're not allowed to come," the Hispanic girl said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Wh-what?" I said, too stunned to think of anything else.

"You heard me, you can't come. And, I'm gonna need that invitation back so I can send it to somebody who's _allowed_ to come. Ok?"

_How can she do this? She _knows_ I'm one of Danny's best friends! Even though I haven't talked to him since last Christmas but still!_ "Ok," I sighed. I went to go look for the invitation. It was right where I left it: right next to the note Danny enclosed with it saying: _Hey Sam! I hope you can make it! This wasn't what I was expecting _at all_ but, hey, things happen for a reason, right? I hope this turns out alright! I miss you. Love, Danny_.

I walked back to the door where the girl who has always driven me crazy stood. "Here," I said kinda rudely.

"Thanks!" she said and then ran off to her expensive car that the average person couldn't afford.

"I'm so going to that wedding whether she likes it or not," I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Saturday, November 12th, 2011. The big day. The day my best friend would marry the person who has been my arch nemisis for as long as I can remember.<p>

I was hiding in curtains, hoping Paulina wouldn't see me. Then I hear a "That dress looks like a Pop-Tart with less color on you!" from somebody who seemed to need everything just the way _she_ wanted it, not caring about what anybody else wanted.

The room kinda scared me. Pink curtains, pink roses, pink...everything! "Whatcha doin'?" a familar, soft but masculine voice said.

"Holy sh-" I said, covering my mouth and turning around to see who it was.

It was him. The boy had the same adorable crooked smile; the same boy who had beautiful, icy blue eyes; the same boy who had the messiest, but cutest, black hair; the same boy I fell in love with so many years before.

"Did I scare you?" he said with his infamous crooked smile on his face.

"_Naw_," I said sarcastically, "I'm just always on the verge of swearing." I rolled my eyes and smiled back, standing up. "So what's up?" I said, stretching out my arms for a hug.

He hugged me for what seemed for an eternity. "Nothing. How 'bout you?"

"Nothing? How can you say nothing? You're about to get married! Aren't you nervous?"

"Yes! Who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?" Danny said.

"...me..." I said.

"Yeah, right. I know you all too well."

"I know. Hey, you might wanna get in position or whatever. Looks like they're getting ready to start," I said.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right. Well, it was good to see you, Sam!" he said and gave me a peck on the cheek before running off to the front.

That spot on my left cheek exploded with tingles. I smiled, then took a seat in the back, hoping nobody would notice me. The organ started to play and it sounded kinda like a death march. Not something I would wanna hear at my wedding, no matter how gory I am. But she just floated down the aisle like a pagent queen. Oy, how I would hate to be one of those!

The ceremony proceeded on like a normal wedding would. Preacher talks a little about love and blah blah blah. Then, I picked up something that the preacher said. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

It's my last chance. I stood up with shaky hands. I could not stop. _This is so not like me! What am I doing?_ I thought. All eyes were on me. One glance around the room and I saw everybody's horrified looks, Tucker even pulled out his phone and started recording! But the only person I was truly looking at was, yup, you guessed it! Danny.

"I object this marriage," I said, _way_ more confidently than what I felt.

"Why?" the preacher asked, surprised something like this happened _outside_ the movies.

"Because...I don't think the 'lovely bride' really loves Danny. I don't think she will ever love him the way he deserves. Danny deserves somebody who love him; somebody who won't _ever_ hurt him; somebody who will miss him when he's gone and not go out to a club in a slutty outfit, trying to pick up other guys; somebody who will be there when he falls down and gets hurt; somebody-"

"Sam, just say you love him," Tucker interrupted.

A blush appeared on my face and Danny's. I glanced over to Paulina, whose face was as red as a ripe tomatoe. "Manson! I thought I uninvited you!" she screamed.

"Why on Earth would uninvite my best friend?" Danny yelled.

"Because she's a _freak_! Look at what she wore! The dress code was strictly pink and what does she wear? _All black_. All black! She is an outcast! She doesn't fit in with the rest of the people here tonight! And plus, I wanted to invite somebody else, so I had to uninvite _somebody_ to have enough room for her so I figured, 'Hey, Manson won't fit in anyway so why not just uninvite her?' and so-"

"Paulina, I invited two other people besides my family. _Two_! You couldn't spare me _two_ people? God, Sam was right, you are a shallow witch."

A dramatic gasp escaped her lips, but Danny didn't care, he was walking away towards me. "Hey! Daniel Fenton, don't walk away from me!" she screamed, obviously forgetting Danny's middle name. Danny wasn't even paying attention.

"Hey, once I'm out of my tux, I'll me you at the back door, kay?" he said with one hand on my cheek.

I smiled and nodded. "Kay, can't wait!" he said, kissed me lightly, then ran off to change.

"Ha! And I got that all on video!" Tucker said. "This is so going on YouTube."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whatcha think? I really don't wanna do homework xP It bores me.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! flames accepted :)**

**Love ya guys! (even haters, so don't be afraid to hate)**

**xxSam**


	6. Last Kiss

**Wow. I skipped a LOT of songs! I went from song #4 to song #13. Is that bad? :\ HOPE NOT!**

**I wanted to write this sooner verses later 'cause I know I will forget this if I don't it soon SOOO that means it's coming to you NOW! :D**

**If I get it complete and REMEMBER to put all the songs and albums in order, I will, but probably won't.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Last Kiss<em>

Album: _Speak Now_

* * *

><p>It was an oddly cold night. July had just arrived a about two weeks ago and a young, fifteen-year-old Goth girl sat on the floor with her love's clothes on.<p>

**_Flashback_**

_The window was opened, it had been raining, and two best friends sat in one's room, whispering things only they would know about. "Hey," the boy said to the girl, "come here."_

_She gave him a slightly confused look and he patted his lap. They were sitting on the girl's bed: the girl towards the head and the boy towards the foot. The girl shrugged then crawled over the boy who wrapped his arms around her. "You wanna know a secret?" he asked as if he were ten years younger than he was._

_The girl looked up at him and said, "Sure, what?"_

_"I love you," he said then leaned down and kissed her._

_She was shocked at first, staying stiff and not melting into it. Then, once a few seconds past, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she moved her lips across his passionatly._

_They stayed there for what felt like hours but then they needed air. They broke apart, gasping, forehead against forehead. "Danny," the girl said, her eyes still closed. His eyes popped open then she opened hers. "I love you, too," she said, then dove in for another kiss._

_She fell back on her bed with Danny on top of her, sliding his tongue against her bottom lip. She gladly let him enter. They stayed like that until, once again, they needed stupid oxygen. A whisp of blue breath escaped Danny's lips. "Sam," he whispered, looking down at the girl, "I have to go," he said, transforming into his ghostly self._

_"Will you be back?" Sam asked._

_"Yes, I promise," he said. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, gave her a sad look with his glowing, puppy dog, green eyes, then left._

That was July 9th. Sam Manson felt like it was only yesterday, though. Sitting on the floor with Danny's clothes on, she had been crying her heart out since that day. The day he said he would come back but never did. The day they had their last kiss.

Sam remembered all the good times they had had together. All the bad times had seemed to disappeared, even the time they broke up in freshman year had disappeared. She, instead, remembered all the good times they had. All the times they had just goofed around, all the fake-out make-outs, all the secret night visits, everything.

She remembered the occasional rude interruptions, the kisses she got when she was in the middle of saying something, the way he treated life like a party, the way he would show off his "amazing" dance moves but end up making fun of himself instead, the way she would roll her eyes at him every time he did that and then he would pull her in and they would end up dancing, no matter how much she refused.

It was July 15th when Sam decided to go and visit him. She took one walk outside and started crying again. Why? She had recalled the same smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, but she continued to walk. Once to the cementary, she kneeled down by the grave that read:

_Daniel Fenton  
>Son, brother, friend, hero.<br>April 3rd, 1990-July 9th, 2007_

"Hey," Sam whispered. "How you doing? Is it nice where you are? I hope it is." She fought back tears as long as she could then just let them fall. "You know," she cried, "I never imagined we'd end like this."

The temperature suddenly dropped about ten degrees, making Sam shiver. Then, a hand touched her shoulder, scaring her and making her jump and turn to face the person the hand belonged to. "I told you I'd come back," he said easily.

He bent down and gave the sad girl a hug. "I can't stay _too_ long. God only gave me a short amount of time to let me come back and keep my promise." She struggled a smile out. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I have to go. I'm so sorry. I better not see you in heaven sooner than seventy years from now, you got it?"

She smiled again and nodded. "But what if it's not my fault?" she asked.

"That's fine, but you better not cause it," he said. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and said, "Bye," then was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this isn't too cliche! I know, this isn't what the song <em>really<em> is about, but I made it my own and made it mean this! It works, right?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**Love ya!**

**xxSam**

**P.S. wow, I didn't realize how short this is :S I thought it was way longer! xD**


	7. Long Live

**Hey guys :)**

**So this song I have _always_ Phantom Planet was like. Gosh, Taylor Swift, I swear, bases half of her songs off of DP! xD But Long Live, in case you're curious, is actually from the melody sceaming fans would make. Man, that was an awesome concert. I can't help but get excited every time I think about it! xD**

**...you guys don't care, do you?...oh...well then...um...story time is over now. Danny Phantom story time is now. Sam's POV :)**

****Some things I have changed, keep that in mind too :)****

* * *

><p>I stood there, watching it all happen. The whole world coming together to save it. <em>Remember this moment<em>, I thought. Next thing I knew, Danny had shownthere were multiple people coming up to him and me, shaking hands with them, and hearing the crowd of people that had gathered to watch go wild. After that, everybody was told to go in the safety bunker, but Danny and I stayed there. I turned to him and looked him straight in his beautiful, baby blue eyes and said, "Hey, can you take a moment to promise me this one thing?" He gave me a confused look then nodded, so I proceeded.

I took his hand and said, "Promise you'll stand by me forever... but if, God forbid, fate should step in... and force into a goodbye... if you have children some day... when they point to all these pictures... please just... please tell them my name. Tell them how the crowds went wild; tell them how I hope they shine, ok?" I said, pausing sometimes to make sure I got it right.

He took my chin, smiled, closed his eyes halfway, parted his lips, and leaned in. I found myself doing the same thing, minus the smile and grabbing his chin. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Not a fast fake-out make-out, not just a peck to say goodbye, but a _real_ kiss. A kiss that is magical, enchanting, what every girl _dreams_ of. And it was happening to me. Every second felt like a second in heaven. Everything froze. The only motion was Danny's hand sneaking up onto the sides of my face and the motion of our lips.

The moment we broke apart, everything snapped back. I was afraid we were dead and in heaven by now because the asteriod had hit the earth because of us just kissing passionately. Then Danny said, "Wow, remind me to save the world more often."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Go," I whispered, then wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I whispered even softer than before in his ear, "And be careful," trying to cover up my trembling from what I realized could be a life of death situation for him. He tighten his grip on me and I did the same on him. Then we broke apart a moment later and he smiled at me, flying to the ship that would save the world.

* * *

><p>A week later, Danny and I were standing on a stage getting an award from Tucker, the new Amity Park mayor some how, basically stating how awesome we were. "There are two people up here I would like to award for bravery, courage, and heroism. They came up with the whole 'turn the Earth intangible' idea; I just put the presentation together," Tucker said, trying to get the audience to laugh but got crickets. "Ahem," he cleared. "So, in honor of that, I present them these two trophies," he said smiling, then handed us our trophies, which we held up for our town.<p>

Most of the people out there were cheering, but then a few people were outradged and screaming, "Hey! This is absurd! They are just _children_! The boy even has a pair of ripped on and couldn't even dress nice enough!"

We slowly lowered our trophies, feeling somewhat awkward and not knowing what exactly to do. "Without them, we wouldn't even be here right now!" somebody else shouted.

More people joined in with the cynics, now, though. "Look, the girl isn't even wearing a dress! You would think if a person is accepting an award, she should wear a dress and he should wear a tux!"

"But we're kids, not professionals or celebrities!" I yelled. I was _furious_! We try to do a good thing and then _still_, somehow _magically_ get blamed! I'm sure my face redder than a tomato.

"Shh, settle down," I heard a husky voice whisper, then two strong hands come down on my shoulders. "Everything's alright; they're just jelous that we actually did it and all the pretenders like Vlad couldn't. Trust me, they'll be over it by tomorrow, and we'll be remembered for the amazing . Just take a deep breath and let's get out of here, alright?" I took his advice and nodded, feeling my face cool immediately. We slowly snuck off the stage while the crowd was still arguing back and forth; even Tucker managed to escape!

Once off the stage, we ran to the big oak tree that only Danny and I go to. On our way, I ran into my house, grabbed my scrapbook, and ran to catch up with Danny, who didn't even realize I left. Once at the tree, he asked, "When'd you get that?"

I couldn't help but smile. "When I powered ahead of you and you still couldn't catch up."

"Oh, you suck!" he teased. We both smiled and I opened the scrapbook, revealing pictures from all the way back from when we had just met to yesterday. We smiled at each memory, remembering each great time we had together. Laughing at the stupid things we did; coming close to tears with the sad deaths in our families and how we were both there for each other.

"And then _this_ is all for the great adventures in the future," I said, refering to all the blank pages.

"You have a real talent, making artistic pages like this," Danny said, flipping through the pages briefly. Then he looked at me. "Would you mind making a separate one for our relationship, now?"

I smiled. "Not at all." Then we kissed and I thought to myself, _Long live the magic._

* * *

><p><strong>Corky ending, I know. Is it just me or are my chapters getting <em>shorter<em>? :S Oh well.**

**How'd ya like that? This didn't turn out as great as I had hoped it to :( To tell ya the truth I kinda invisioned this as a music video at first and so then I had to make the music video into words, you know? Oh well. This is good enough, right? Let me know if you liked it or not and be COMPLETELY HONEST!**

**Don't not review if you hated it because you don't wanna hurt my feelings; HATE ALL YOU WANT!**

**Love all you want, too. Hehe.**

**Alright, love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	8. Enchanted

**I. Hate. This. Site.**

**It. Sucks.**

**It. Somehow. _Magically_. Goes back. To the previous web page. Making all my hard work. Go. Away.**

**hdfeglwrkja;.m.;jlrkthmera;tw4tkn! So now, I have to: Start. All. Over.**

**And get this. I WAS ALMOST DONE! -.-**

**This happens every time I really like what I have written!**

**I'm mad. Really mad. So mad that if it weren't illegal to kill people, I would.**

**Okay, that's a stretch but you get the picture.**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Enchanted<em>

Album: _Speak Now_

* * *

><p>Sweet Sixteen parties are suppose to be fun. Any party is suppose to be fun, especially if you're the one who's hosting it. You're only suppose to have <em>one<em> Sweet Sixteen party, not sixteen _billion_. You're suppose to be surrounded by friends and family, not strangers where you have to fake smiles and force laughter. If there's a minimum of five hundred people at your house, you're not suppose to feel lonely. Like me. I was picking at the munchy foods my parents had laid out for everyone, being careful not to eat the meat. I got so bored that I decided to go up to my room and go to bed. But could that happen? _Noooo_, of couse not! The moment a lay a foot on the stairs, everybody eyes shift over to me.

I turn my head to see all of them, then I met a pair. A pair that were icy blue and beautiful. A pair that I fell in love with. Everything else disappeared. I took a my foot of the step and, get this, _everybody goes back to their conversations_! _How does that happen?_ I thought. I saw the young, tall, handsom, familiar boy coming towards. When he reached me, I could tell his eyes were practically whispering, "Have we met?" I almost shrugged but decided not to. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," he responded back. "I'm assuming you're the birthday girl."

I smiled a disappointed smile. "Have been for the past billion parties. And that's _not_ an exaggeration."

"Seriously? Tell me about them."

I accepted the challenge and began the explaination. "Alright. First one: family party: 'rents and me. Second one: family party: 'rents, me, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Third party: family party: 'rents, me, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and then the hey-were-family family. Fourth party: a 'friends' party. And then this party, which I like to call, the 'strangers' party."

He laughed. "Well from what I counted and what you counted, I got five parties. _Way_ far off from that billion parties."

I smiled. "Well, for your birthday, do you get five plus birthdays for _one_ birthday?"

"No. I get an 'invite three friends over and we'll have pizza' party."

"Lucky. You're living the life I've dreamed of."

He laughed. "You _dream_ of that? Heh, I'd give _anything_ to have your life."

"Trust me, you'd hate it after a week, tops. So, what's your name?" I asked, just realizing I didn't know it.

"Danny." He bowed like I was the queen or something. "And it's a pleasure to meet you..." he trailed off, taking my hand.

"Sam," I finished for him. He kissed my knuckles like a gentleman would do way back when. I thought it was cute and... sweet... and it made me blush. He straighten back up with a lopsided grin on his face.

Somebody at the microphone cleared their throat then said, "Attention. Attention, everyone, attention." Everyone there turned to face the feminine voice that belonged to my mother. "As you all know, we are here to celebrate a young girl's sixteenth birthday!" Everybody cheered, making me blush slightly. "So, like any other birthday party, we have cake!"

I started pleading to pretty much myself, "Please don't sing to me, please don't sing to me."

"Hey! Why don't we sing Happy Birthday to the birthday girl, right here!" I heard Danny call out, loud and proud. I snapped my head towards him and he was just smiling.

"Really? _Really_?" I said to him. He smirked at me and I thought,_Gosh, why do guys think the way to get the girl is to either A: embarrass them, B: pick on them, or C: both? Why can't they be smart and just be kind to her?_

"I love that idea! Alright, on three everyone!" my mother said. "One... two... three! Happy-" my hand covered the redness of my face as best they could. I could hear Danny just laughing the song instead of singing it in the background. "Happy birthday dear Sam!" half the crowd quieted down at _Sam_ and I thought, _Wow, good job, Mom_. "Happy birthday to you! Woo!" everyone cheered. Everybody rushed over to where they were serving cake, leaving Danny and me alone.

"You suck, you know that?" I said, walking over to him.

"But... your face and... the redness... and... HAHHAHAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him to get some cake.

At midnight, everybody was gone, including Danny. Luckily, I got his phone number. I didn't wanna be creeper-ish and call or text him right away, especially since he had my number, too, and so I was up 'til two in the morning, pacing back and forth, wondering if he liked me. Next thing I knew, I heard a tapping on my window. It scared me at first and then I walked over to it, opened the curtains, and saw a cute, raven-haired boy standing on a ladder. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, slowly, we inched closer... and closer...

And then, _bam!_ I was up, sadly. I guess I fell asleep on the floor and I reached over to my phone to see what time it was. _2:45_, it read. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then I heard a tap on the window _again_. I literally pinched myself to make sure it was real. It was and I silently screamed _oww!_

I walked over to my window and opened the curtains, just like the dream. I opened it and saw a smiling, ebony-haired boy smiling back at me, soaking wet from the rain. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded quickly, my smile only growing. "I hope that last night was just the first page, not where the storyline ends. My thoughts have been echoing your name ever since I left here a few hours earlier and only stopped until now, when I saw you again." I couldn't help but smile. "There are a few words I've been holding back for the past few hours. And those words are... I think love you. And I know I was enchanted to meet you."

I blushed furiously and my hand covered my wide opened mouth. He climbed on the windowsill, soaking wet but not seeming to care, moved my hand, and kissed me. Our fingers locked together and we kissed until the need for air came over us. We broke apart, unwillingly, and rested out foreheads on each other. "I think love you, too. And I also know that I was enchanted to meet you." We both smiled and kissed once more, hoping that flawless night would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... not as good as before, but I'm satisfied with it.<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Review, review, review please! Even if you hated it, it still shows me that you put the time into reading it :)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	9. Ours

**WUZZUP?**

**Gosh I can't type xD**

**So, tell me. How's life been goin' for ya? good? bad? hate your teachers? i hate mine! HEY MRS. MAY! GUESS WHAT? IM USING TEXT LINGO! MWAHAHAHAHHA take that! XD**

**I'm a spaz. If you want more on why I said that, tell me in a review or send me a PM :) But I highly doubt any of you want to hear my life story, now. Oh well. Maybe you do. How am I supposed to know? I'm not pedobear! xD**

**Alrightly then. ONTO DEE STORY! :D**

**FYI: Their in their mid-twenties :) Sam's POV.**

* * *

><p>I walk out of my apartment room, heading off to work. I took the elevator down with about five other people in fancy tuxes and business clothes. <em>Glad I get to where whatever I want<em>, I thought to myself. I stood there with the people who seemed like lawyers and what not, feeling awkward for being the only one who was younger than fourty-five. Their stares made me wanna take the stairs! It was quite creepy, to be honest...

_Gosh, I wish Danny was here_, I thought, again, to myself. _We'd just be laughin' it up about how they're all so tense and what not!_ I felt a smile creep upon my face, which made the other people look at me with this funny look on their faces.

After what seemed like an hour, the doors _finally _opened. I practically ran out of it, almost dropping my stuff. I slung my messenger bag back around on my should, after it almost falling and hitting the ground. I slowed my pace and walked to my car casually. "Hey Sam," I heard my friend, Tucker, say.

"Sup Tuck," I said back.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"Bookstore, work, lunch, work, and then finally dinner," I answered.

"Weren't you just at the bookstore?" he asked.

"...No..." I lied.

"Oh, I get it. You wanna see _Danny,_" he said, adding kissie noises.

"You really haven't matured much, have you?" I asked, climbing into my car.

"Nope. If anything, I've _de-_matured."

"_De-_matured? Is that even a word?"

"I don't know. It is now!" he said. "Hey, gotta run. Meetin' Val at ten so gotta go get ready and everything. Bye!" he called, running away off to his apartment.

"Yeah, and you talk about me and Danny!" I teased, rolling my eyes and closing my door, on my way to work. Half way there, my phone started going off like a mad man with Danny's ring tone. "Hey," I said into the phone, trying to keep the steering wheel straight.

"Hey," he said sadly.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Danny, I know you all too well. And by the way you're talking, anybody could figure out you're upset." I held the phone with my shoulder as I turned right, then grabbed the phone with my hand again.

Danny was silent on the other end. "Come on, baby, talk to me," I said, but all I heard was a sniffle. "Danny, please, just tell me what's making you so upset! Okay, you know what? I'm turning around right now," I said, making a U-turn.

"No, Sam. You don't have to do that. It's just..." He sighed. "I lost my job. I came into work and my boss was like, 'By the way, you're fired.'"

My jaw dropped. _How can he lose his job _again_! _I thought. "I'm coming over, right now," I told him.

"No, Sam. Don't. Then _you'll_ get fired."

"No I won't. My boss doesn't care and even if I do get fired, my parents are filthy rich. Don't worry your pretty little mind, okay? I'm halfway to your house already. I'll be there in five minutes, alright?"

"Okay. See you then. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," I said back and hung up. I pulled up to his house and saw Paulina walking up to his house too. "What the heck...?" I said to myself. I got out of my car and headed for the door. I noticed Paulina started to walk faster, making me walk faster. I knocked on the door and Paulina came up.

"What are you doing here, Goth freak?" she said, like we were back in high school.

"Umm, _news flash_! Danny's my best friend and _boyfriend_," I said, making it sound like the most obvious thing by accident.

She just rolled her eyes and applied lip gloss to her lips quickly. Danny opened the door and saw me first. "Hey," he said, pulling me in. "Paulina? What are you doing here?" he asked her, so confused.

"I heard the bad news. It sucks that you got fired again," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"How did you know I've been fired multiple times?" Danny asked her. "I haven't talked to you since high school, and even at that, it was minimal."

"Umm... Facebook! And Twitter! Duh!" she said, unconvincingly.

"I don't have either of those."

"Was this you plan?" I asked. "Get Danny fired all these times and then gain him for yourself by comforting him?"

"Umm... no?" she said like a question.

"Just get out of here," Danny said.

She eagerly said, "Okay!" and ran off. I looked at Danny and saw his eyes glowing.

"Settle down, okay? Breathe," I said, pushing him in and closing the door. He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "It's okay," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. We finally released so I took his hand and walked him over to the couch. "Look, right now, the stakes are high to keep a job. Don't think that you haven't had luck with keeping one - even if Paulina has caused you to lose some of them - because it's hard. I'm just lucky 'cause I have an extremely nice boss." Then I realized something. "He would probably give you a job!" I exclaimed.

"Highly doubt that," Danny said pessimistically.

"It's worth the shot, right?" I said.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well," Danny said sarcastically.<p>

I rolled my eyes. "We could always see if my parents are willing to give you a job," I said, hopefully.

"Yeah? I get a snide remark from your dad about my tatoo every five seconds? No thank you," he said, plopping down on the couch.

I walked over and sat next to him. "But you know what?" I said, taking his tough hands in mine. "Ignore them; he doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you and everything about you, including that small gap between your teeth." He's always hated that gap and I've always loved it. "And do you wanna know what another thing is?" I paused and he shrugged. "My heart is yours," I said, and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the song, <em>Ours<em>. It's so cute! If you haven't heard it, GO LISTEN TO IT! :D**

**Review too :)**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	10. Tim McGraw

**Hey all you people. Hey all you people. Hey all you people won't you listen to meeeeee!**

**Ahh, SpongeBob. Gets the weirdest songs stuck in your head xD**

**So how are you guys? Good? Well, I'm swell :) Thanks for asking!**

**I wish Taylor had purple eyes, then she would say, "He said the way my purple eyes shined..." and so on :)**

**You know, people actually have purple eyes! I was just on Google and on Yahoo answers, it was all like "Yes, purple eyes do exist. Very rare. Some albinos have purplish colored eyes. Blah Blah Blah!" *says in deep voice***

**Yeah.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Tim McGraw<em>

Album: _Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>I laid there in Danny's arms in the big field we found a few days back, right after we got in Georgia to visit some of his family for the summer. My parents went off to Paris for the summer and left me because "there were only two tickets available on the flight over and back." We were just laying there, listening to the only station that would come in out there for some reason. He looked at me, smiling, while I looked at the stars, smiling. Once I noticed, I turned to him, giggled, and said, "What?"<p>

"The way your violet eyes are shining right now are putting all these stars to shame," he said.

I said, "That's a lie."

"No! It's not! I really think they do. They just shine with the moonlight and fit you perfectly," he said. Next thing I knew, I heard one of favorite songs come on that was probably unexpected to be my favorite song to most but it was. I had a feeling a song by Tim McGraw would play, since it was a country station, but it was only occassionally played. Danny stood up and extended a hand to me. "May I have this dance?" he said in an old time-y way.

I giggled. "Of couse," I said, accepting his hand and dancing around with my only pair a blue jeans that were old and faded. We danced around, jokingly, at first, but then I laid my head on his chest and it was a moment of true bliss.

I smiled at him and looked at my watch. "You do realize it's past two A.M. right now, right?" We both raced to his old, beat up, Chevy truck, laughing and trying to prevent the other from winning.

He started the car and we were on our way back to his grandparents' house but, as always, got stuck on the way back. "You know, I was kinda hopin' this would be the one night it _wouldn't_ get stuck," I joked.

We reached the house an hour later and snuck in as quietly as possible. I thanked God that night for Danny's ghost powers or else it would be a _lot_ harder than what it was. We each laid down on the blow up matresses our parents told us was manditory for each of us to have our own or I wouldn't be allowed to come. I fell asleep and woke up the next day in my own bed in Paris, summer long gone.

That September, I had cried all month long, missing Danny and Tucker, but mostly Danny. Especially since we both agreed that long term relationships were stupid and wouldn't last. December rolled around and my mom was making me clean everything in my room. I had the floor that you could see clean and was beginning to clean _under_ my bed. The first thing I pulled out was this old, dusty box (how it collected dust fools me). I opened it up and saw a letter from the summer going into our freshmen year telling Danny I liked him. I smiled and held the piece of notebook paper close.

That Christmas, my family went back to Amity Park, the first time since we had moved, to visit my grandma. I asked my parents if I could go visit some of my old friends for the day and the first house I went to was Danny's. I had brought a letter with me reading:

_Danny,  
>Long time, no see. Hehe.<br>You know, I really hope that when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song. Someday you'll turn your radio on and I hope it takes you back to that place when you think happiness. I hope you think of that little black dress. Think of my head on your chest and my old faded blue jean. When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me. Last summer in Georgia was the most fun I've had in a while and being with you made it all more fun. I've missed you so much. I've tried calling you, texting you, emailing you...why haven't you responded? I'll be here, in Amity, until January 5. Hope to talk to you by then.  
>Love,<br>Sam_

I knocked on the door and placed the letter on the doorstep, then started to walk away when I heard that familar voice call my name. I turned around to see him, the one I fell in love with. I smiled at him, trying to hold back the tears. He started to walk down the steps, the letter in his hand. I started to walk towards him, mixed emotions flooding through my body. "Hi," I mumbled.

"Hey," he said. We were only about a half a foot apart. "So...how are you?" he asked.

"Fine. Paris isn't all it's cracked up to be," I said, continuing with the conversation.

He smiled. "Did you leave this?" He held up the letter that had his name written on it.

My face, I swear, was redder than a ripe tomato. "Yeah," I said in a sigh. "You really don't have to read it. Now that I think about it, it's really-" I felt a warm hand on my cheek and, if possible, my face got redder. Soon enough, I realized Danny was coming closer with his eyes half closed and I noticed I was getting closer to him, closing my eyes. Then, there was a car honk, ruining the whole moment.

"Move, lovebirds!" an angry, familar man called out. I peered over Danny's shoulder which revealed Mr. Lancer. He seemed just as shocked to see me. He just backed away as we got out of the middle of the street. Danny and I both laughed, nervously, with our faces glowing cherry red.

"Well," Danny started, "that was awkward."

"Yeah, no kidding," I laughed.

He hit the envelope in his hand and I just glared at it and bit my lip, knowing it was _extremely_ cliché. My heart started going faster than healthy as he started to open the envelope. I bit my lip harder when he got it opened and pulled out the paper. He looked at me when he was done reading it and smiled. "I don't need Tim McGraw to think of you," he said, and I felt like the stupidest person in the world. "I'm constantly thinking of you. Ever since you moved, I've been thinking of you. And even before then, I was thinking of you. I can't even _think_ of a moment when I wasn't thinking about _you_." I giggled quietly to myself.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" I said and he still continued. "Just kiss me already!" I said and he did immediately as if longing to hear those words for years and years. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. When we broke apart for the demand of air, I stuttered out, "Keep in touch next time, okay?" He just smiled and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliché-ness FTW! xD<strong>

**How'd ya like it? Good? bad? Tell me in a review! :D**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	11. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**ejrfheklrgjehgkuerhku I'm bored.**

**You know you usually have songs stuck in your head because your brain is trying to piece the song together? And if you listen through the whole song, it gets out of your head? Strangest thing!**

**...Okay, maybe not the _strangest_ thing but I always try to get songs I love stuck in my head but I never can 'cause I already know all the lyrics so my brain doesn't need to piece it together!**

**Instead, I get stupid Adele songs stuck in my head! (I honestly think that she can NOT sing.)**

**Oh well. Enough of me blabberin'**

**I feel like I need to put this out there, alright? Imagine Danny dumped Valerie and she's not over him, instead of the other way around.**

**kay. now, STORY TIME! :D**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>I'm Only Me When I'm With You<em>

Album: _Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>"Is this what dumping people is like? Having them still like you and look at you like nothing ever happened?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger.<p>

"Sometimes," Sam says. "And then other times there's that complete ignorance from them even though you're 'friends.'"

"How do you know all that?" Tucker asked.

Sam shrugged. "The 'rents, I guess. I don't know."

"Well, I think I much rather have ignorance than this. It just makes me feel so guilty," Danny said. He glanced over at the cashregister where Valerie, his ex, was staring at him. She smiled and he smiled back, then returned to his food.

"Look, do you want a way to make her see that it's done?" Sam asked. Danny nodded like he was a starving child who just got offered a feast. "Okay. So what you need to do is get a new girlfriend, or, a fake one, and make sure Valerie sees you with her so then she realizes it's over and she needs to move on." She reached over to her drink for a sip.

"Right, right. That's good," Danny said, more to himself. "Sam, you're my new girlfriend." Sam spit out her drink, soaking Tucker, and turned to him, eyes huge.

"What?" she said in disbelief. Tucker, even though covered in backwash, started laughing.

"Okay. How 'bout this. You're my new _fake_ girlfriend. Sound better?" he explained. Sam mouthed, "Oh," and nodded. _I knew it was too good to be true_, she thought sadly. "So, explain more to me. How will she see me with you? How can we convince her that we're together? How-"

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit her and sort date plans with you two, I should probably get going," Tucker said, sliding out of the booth. "Bye," he said and rushed out.

Both Danny and Sam were blushing, but got over it. "Okay. Valerie hunts ghosts and can't stand Phantom, _right_," Sam said.

"_Yes_," Danny said, in the same tone.

"_So_," she said, continuing the tone, "you let out the Box Ghost and chase him to a designated spot, catch him quickly, switch back to Fenton, and...pretend we're on a...date." It was awkward to say the last part so it made her and Danny blush, slightly. "Make sense?"

"Yeah. So when and where will we have the...'date'?" he asked.

"Friday I'm free. You choose the spot."

"Hmm... that _huge_ field behind my yard that only you and I know about." They both smiled at each other; nobody else in town knew that the field there was...there. "So, Friday?"

"Friday."

* * *

><p>Friday seem to take too long to arrive for Danny and Sam. Neither one of them would admit it, but they were both extremely excited for Friday. Despite their "date," it was the same old thing with Tucker singing <em>Friday<em> all day (everyone was surprised that he actually _liked_ the song!), school was boring as heck, and there was talk about the weekend with everybody at school. "So, you wanna just come over to my house now? Or would you rather wait 'til later?" Danny asked Sam.

"Hmm... later. I heard it's gonna be cold tonight so I kinda wanna change and everything," she said with a smile.

"Alright. So, come by around seven-ish?" Danny asked, nervous as heck. He felt like he really _was_ asking Sam out.

"Seven-ish it is!" Sam said, then went home. "Hmm... what to wear, what to wear?" she wondered. "What if I- no. She'll make me wear a frilly, pink dress. No way. Okay. What about..." She pulled out a pair of washed-out jeans (the only blue pair she had) and a cute, but Gothic top. She tried that on and placed a jacket over top. "No," she sighed to herself, shaking her head. She undressed and tried again, this time, with a spaghetti strap top that was kinda girly, but still Gothic, and put back on the blue jeans. She looked in the mirror then decided to put on a light jacket. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded.

Sam looked at the clock and noticed that it was already six-thiry! "Oh, crap!" she mumbled to herself, then slipped on a pair of old, black flip flops and rush out the door. She pulled out her phone check what time it was when she was half way there. _6:45_. _How can it be six-forty-five already? _she wondered. Then she took off her shoes and started running. Even though they lived close, it was still a pretty long walk to get to each other's house.

Once Sam was there, she took a moment to catch her breath, pulled some of her favorite perfume out of the bag she almost forgot, sprayed it on to cover up the sweat, slipped back on her shoes, and then rang the doorbell. Jazz opened the door, to Sam's surprise. "Well, you're dressed up," she commented. Sam simply shrugged. "Danny! Sam's here!" Jazz called up to him.

Sam heard the banging shoes on the stairs and rolled her eyes. "Hey," he said, once he reached the door, acting like nothing happened.

"Aww, you two look so cute together!" Jazz said giddly, making Danny and Sam blush. "Have fun on your date!" she said closing the door.

"It's not a date!" Danny yelled fiecely and Sam said normally. "Gosh, she's been saying that ever since I explained the plan to her!" Danny ranted.

"Why'd you explain it to her?" Sam asked, starting to walk behind his house.

"Because..." he began, but couldn't come with anything. "I don't know." Sam giggled and Danny said, "I think it'd be easier if we got the invisable," Danny hinted and Sam smiled, catching his drift. She wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped up in his arms, bridal style, and smiled, knowing the routine. Danny smiled back at her, turned into Phantom, and flew off to their destination, invisable.

They got there and the sun started to set. "Wow," Sam murmured. The view of the sunset was _beautiful_.

Danny looked at her, confused, and she just pointed at the sky. He turned to look and his jaw dropped slightly. "Wow," he said in amazement. They both subconsiously sat on the ground and watch the sun set. Once it was almost black, Danny stammered, "I-I'm gonna go, um, you know, s-set the Box Ghost out and"-he cleared his throat-"what not. Be back in a few." Sam smiled at him and he was off.

Twenty minutes later, she heard Valerie scream, "Get back here, ghost!" but from a distance. She stood up and picked up the thermos and almost immediately, she saw the Box Ghost and Danny. Danny shot a ray at him to send him crashing down. Sam sucked him in and ignored his screams and pleads.

"Now what?" Danny asked worriedly as he changed back Fenton.

"Uhh... umm... Kiss me," she said.

They both blushed furiously but that was ignored. Danny wanted to make sure her right so he said, "What?"

"Just-oh, never mind!" she said and kissed him, just before Valerie came. Sam had her around his neck and Danny had his around her waist. It felt like a real kiss, but, sadly, it wasn't.

"Where are you, Phantom?" Valerie yelled, charging her gun. Then, she saw Danny and Sam kissing. "O-oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Danny and Sam broke apart and looked up at her.

"Hey! How'd you get here?" Sam asked.

"W-well you see... um... never mind. Hey, have you seen a ghost come here?" she asked. Danny and Sam faced each other, shook their heads while turning back to Valerie, and mumbled various forms of "No."

"Really? W-well, okay. T-thanks anyway. H-have fun on your... date," she finished.

"Hey, wait," Danny began. "Don't tell anybody about this, okay? About Sam and me dating and this place here, alright?"

Valerie just nodded and flew off. Once she was out sight, they realized how close they still were and Sam said, "Kn-knowing Valerie, she'll probably come back s-so you wanna go and paint pictures in the sky?"

Danny smiled then nodded. They walked over to a huge log, similar to the one by the fire pit at summer camp one year. Danny sat down first. Sam sat down next and was reluctant to put her head on his chest, but once she did, it felt... right. "Okay, so you see that right there?" Danny started.

"Mmhmm," Sam said.

"That, I believe, is Sextans **(A/N: yes, I searched constellations and that was one of them XD)**," he said.

Sam's eyes widened and she smacked his hard stomach. "W-why would you know that?" she exclaimed, laughed.

He laughed with her. "To be honest, Tucker told me to look for it."

"Oh, Tucker. One of these days, he's gonna be the most famous pervert."

They both laughed and then heard a small voice from a distance. They both turned to the left to see Valerie. Sam nudged Danny like, "I told you so."

"Hey, Valerie," they said together.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Umm, I was wandering, and, you know, kinda got lost so, um, can you give me directions on how to get back?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Danny said. "Okay, try to walk as straight and forward as possible. You should reach an extremely high fence. After that, just follow the fence to the left or right and you should be back out on the streets," he explained.

"O-okay. Thanks. And... I won't tell anybody about this, okay?" she said.

"Okay, thanks," Danny and Sam said.

"Bye," Valerie said, and she was gone.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Sam said, with a bad New York accent.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Put a cork in it." Danny stuck his tongue out at her and she just giggled.

Sam looked in the direction Valerie came in. "We should be good to go," she said, standing up, but Danny caught her arm.

"C-can we just stay here a little longer? Just in case?" Sam smiled and sat back down with him, resuming her previous position. They stayed there and talked for what seemed like endless hours, just being themselves.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!<em> "No..." Danny mumbled and held Sam tighter. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ "Where's the stupid snooze button?" he said, his eyes still closed. He started to move around and eventually woke up Sam.

She tried rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and removed her eye boogies, then turned to Danny and said, "Danny! Danny! It's your phone!" He opened his eyes for the first time and was shocked by his surroundings and, most of all, Sam. She just rolled her eyes and fell back down on him, trying to go back to sleep.

He finally found the phone and saw a missed call from Tucker. He rolled his eyes, cuddled with Sam again, and thought, _Only_ he_ would call me this early in the morning_. Then he looked at the time on his phone again. _11:21 A.M._ "How late were we up 'til?" he asked Sam.

She just shrugged, then realized what position she was in on him. She rolled off of him almost immediately and tried to make it less obvious that she was getting off of him because of them being just "friends." Danny just grabbed her waist and pulled her close again. She just sunk into him, enjoying his presence. "What are we gonna tell our parents?" Danny asked.

"Hmm..." Sam said. "I'll tell my mom I was at your house doing a huge project due on Monday and you tell your mom that you were at my house doing a huge project due on Monday."

"You think they'd buy it?"

"Your parents, yes. Mine, maybe."

"Sam, I have a question for you."

"Oh...kay?" Sam said unsure.

Danny took a deep breath before continuing. "Why do you seem like this totally different person around me? Not in a bad way! Not like you're not you or anything. More like... you are you when you're around me and not anybody else. Why?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, you're my best friend; you're the person I trust the most out of the entire world. I can't live without you, I think," she said nervously.

"Yeah," Danny laughed lightly, "I couldn't live without you either." They looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"What?" Sam finally said.

"I could ask you the same thing," Danny shot back.

Sam giggled. "Touché," she said.

"So...do you...umm..." A lump got stuck in Danny's throat and his voice got really high when he said, "love me?"

Sam's eyes widened so much that they looked as if they were about to pop out her head. _Think, Manson, think_, she thought. _Got it!_ "W-well, yeah. Y-you're like-like my brother, you know? Of couse I love you," she said nervously.

Danny turned her around for her to face him. "Not like that. I mean...the...other way," he said awkwardly.

Sam swallowed hard and asked, "Well...do you love...me?"

"Hey, I asked you first," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and murmured, "You drive me crazy sometimes."

Danny shrugged. "Answer the question."

Silence. _Kiss him, Manson! He obviously loves you, or at least _likes_ you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind another kiss..._ she thought. "Yes," she said softly then kissed him. A split second of him not kissing her back happened but that was for him to gather his thoughts. But after about ten seconds in, he put his left hand on her right cheek and grabbed her waist to pull her in closer.

Minutes that seemed like eternities passed and they finally separated, eyes still closed. Catching his breath, Danny said, "I take that as a yes."

"I said that before I kissed you!" Sam stated. "Now, you tell me. Do you love me?" she asked.

Danny thought fakely for a second, said, "Yes," with a smile, then kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a fluffy chapter.<strong>

**Partly to the song but partly not :\**

**Happy New Year, my friends! :D**

**And, while I'm at it, merry Christmas! And it is still the Christmas season for those of you who think Christmas is one day.**

**Lettin' the world know I'm Catholic once more...yeah XD**

**Alrighty then.**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


	12. Safe and Sound

**Beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_, song.**

**Can't wait for March 23rd.**

**If you have not heard this incredible song, go listen to it!**

**Kay. Now it's story time :)**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Safe and Sound<em>

Album: _The Hunger Games Soundtrack_

Featuring Band: _The __Civil Wars_

* * *

><p>Sam held onto Danny for dear life. She had just experience everybody's worst nightmare: Everything in your surrounding area on fire. He flew them to his house and phased into his room. He sat down on the floor and used his bed as a back rest. Keeping her arms tightly around his neck, she cried, "Don't let me go, please. What ever you do, don't let me or leave me alone."<p>

"Shh," he cooed, fingering through her hair like she always loved, "I'll never let you go, I promise."

"Skulker. He did this," she panted. "I terrified, now, of him." Her grip around his neck tightened and she breathed harder and faster. "Don't leave. Please, don't leave me," she cried.

Fury built up in Danny. He wanted to so badly go kick Skulker's butt right about now but he had promised Sam he wouldn't leave her and he could alway kick Skulker's butt later and harder. "Shh," he cooed again, "just close you eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. I promise you, you and I'll be safe and sound, now." Sam turned to see everything that was going on outside because there were millions of loud police and firetruck sirens going off. "Don't you dare look at that window," he said.

Sam looked at him with puffy eyes. "Wh-why not?" she asked.

"Everything's on fire. You'll get scared again and I don't want that happening to you again." He kissed the top of her head. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise, I'll be right here when you wake up," he said with a smile. He took his hand and place it on her head, almost forcing her head down onto his shoulder. He kissed her cheek as she still cried, scared out of her mind.

There was a pounding on the door that practically made Sam scream and run under the bed or into the closet. "Shh, shh," Danny whispered to her. Still holding her like she was three, he got up and answered the door, not caring who it was and if they asked how Sam got in. Sam wrapped her legs around him, tightly, as he carried her to the door with him. Danny opened the door and was relieved to find Jazz.

Jazz gave him a funny look at first but he ushered her in silently which she knew meant something was wrong. They sat down on the bed and Jazz reached over to rub Sam's back for comfort but the moment she made contact with her, Sam cringed and whinned and clung to Danny more. Danny tried rubbing her back and she had the same reaction. "No, no, no, it's me," he said soothingly. She relaxed a little and eventually fell asleep. It was close to midnight, by now, and understandable.

"Talk," Jazz said.

Danny sighed. "It's gonna be all over the news by tomorrow," he said.

"But I wanna know now," she said.

Danny groaned. He wasn't getting out of this one. "Skulker attacked Sam's neighborhood and set everything on fire and probably tramatized her for the rest of her life."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Why is she so...scared?"

"Wouldn't you be? Imagine this: you're terrified of fire and it's one of you biggest phobias. Somebody you know comes around and says, 'I'm gonna set this area on fire just to scare Jazz.' Next thing you know, everything around you is on fire in the middle of the night, or, what _seems_ like the middle of the night, and there's no way of escaping it, especially since you're on the top floor."

Jazz thought for a moment. "Is that what really happened?"

"Probably. I know that's the one fear Sam will never get over. She got over her fear of heights, spiders, and a bunch of other things but never fires."

"Why? Does she have this really bad childhood memory of fires and is now terrified?"

"I don't know. I've never asked. Maybe. Do you think Mom and Dad will be okay with her staying here?"

"Most definitely. By the way, how did you know her house was on fire and to go save her?"

"I got one of those things that pop up from some news channel on my iPod and recognized the address."

"Ahh, I see. Well, get some sleep, little brother," Jazz said. She gave him a hug-good-night, briefly touched Sam, and left, closing the door as silently as possible.

Danny tried to lay Sam down as best he could be she wouldn't let him. She stayed clinged to his neck and pretty content. Instead of fighting it, Danny went with it and protected her until the morning light.

* * *

><p><strong>I added a LOT than what the song gave me.<strong>

**It really is a short song...lots of instrumental.**

**But still really pretty.**

**I'm really impressed with myself :D**

**2 updates on this and 1 on another story in one day? Wow :D**

**Okay, enough gloating XD**

**Love you guys :)**

**xxSam**


	13. Invisible

**DAHHH!**

**I hate math.**

**Just saying.**

**Well, maybe not _math_ but geometry.**

**So. Many. Triangles.  
>So. Many. Theorums.<br>So. Many. .**

***breathes in dramatically* whew! That was a mouthful.**

_**Since **_**this is my 13th chapter (my and taylor's lucky number. and no I did not change it to that 'cause of her!), I figured I'd do the 13th track on her first album.**

**It's also one of my favorite songs by her :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Song: <em>Invisible<em>

Album: _Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Danny stood there, staring at Paulina like she was the last bit of food left on Earth. She casually walked by, not even noticing anybody but her friends a couple lockers down, and even at <em>that<em>, she was still so full of herself! I just glared at her, wishing she could just disappear. I clenched my fists so hard that if I had that I didn't bite or fake tips, I _definitely_ would start to bleed. "Dude? Dude, snap out of it!" I heard my good friend, Tucker, say. I stepped out of my trance and entered the real world. Then realized that command really wasn't for me but for Danny.

"S-sorry," he stammered. "I, uhh, got... '_distracted_,'" he said. "Don't worry, I'm fine now." The lunch bell rang and that meant, everybody who had fourth period lunch was, well, off to lunch! Luckily, Danny and Tucker had fourth period lunch, too, with me.

We sat down at our usual lunch table outside. Tucker got up and said, "I need to go order lunch."

I thought nothing of it at first then realized, _Tucker had a lunchbox or bag in his locker. He even got it out. So why is he ordering lunch...?_ What ever the reason, I really didn't care. It was my time to show Danny what he really means to me.

Unless, of course, he's staring at Paulina..._again_. I snapped in his face and called his name. "Danny? Hello? Earth-to-Danny, over?"

"Huh? What?" he asked annoyed.

"Stop that," I said, incredibly jealous.

"Stop what?" he asked again, very annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Staring at her! How can you _not_ tell it's never gonna happen?" Everything and every_body_ seemed to go silent. I lowered my voice some. "What's it gonna take to-you know what? It's pointless. Forget it," I said, storming off, not caring how big of a scene I was making.

I didn't have any other classes that day so I went home, occasionally looking back to see if my prince charming was chasing after me, begging me to say. I imagined:

_"Sam! Wait! Please! Don't go!" he said to me, running as fast as he could._

_I turned around and looked at him with puffy eyes and streaks on my face. "You never understood, did you? That all I wanted was to love you. All I wanted was you to be mine. But I was always invisible to you just like you were invisible to Paulina. You know, if you got her to be yours, I would be happy for you; but she would never love you the way I want to."_

_"Sam, listen to me. I always felt invisible to you; I never knew you felt invisible to me!"_

_"How could you not? I was trying to give you hints, Danny. You never took any of them into consideration. You never imagined that there could be some other girl out there wanting you. I'm sorry but...I'm done with you."_

Then he would come chasing back after me saying:

_"Sam. I love you like Tucker loves meat and how he hates vegetables." _I would giggle at that little comment and he would continue. _"And even that is a large understatement."_ Again, I would giggle quietly, wanted to hear more._"Please. If you give me one more chance, I promise I will be your Prince Charming riding in on a white horse whenever you need him to."_ One last giggle before a passionate, sweet, longed for kiss.

But that was Fantasyland. The real world is harsh.

The real world doesn't make fairytales come true; the real world makes you realize that there are no Prince Charming's that last or can possibly be.

The real world doesn't make dreams come true; it crushes them.

The real world doesn't-

"Hey," I heard an out of breath voice say. I spun around to see who it was and was shocked at who awaited me. "I thought you went home?" he panted. "You didn't tell me you were coming here!"

"I did go home, then past it, was too lazy to go back, and so now I'm here," I said. _I guess I was _too_ deep in Fantasyland_, I thought, realizing I was sitting for the first time.

"Cool story, bro," he said as he came over and sat next to me. "You know," he began after a few minutes of awkwardness, "I would have come sooner but I had classes with the strictest teachers. The moment I had free period, I was out of there!"

I smiled internally. _He does care_. "_And_..." I said, acting totally unfazed by what he had just said.

"So, it was driving my crazy not knowing what you were gonna say back there." My face was probably red with nervousness and embarrassment and was _so_ glad my hair was in my face.

"Okay," I said casually, twiddling with my black fingernail.

He sighed, realizing he wasn't getting through to me that easily. "What _were_ you gonna say?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I told you, it was nothing and to forget about it."

"But, see, that's the problem: I can't."

I didn't move. I still picked at my nail polish until he lifted up my face to look at him and push some hair back behind my ear. _Thank God I'm not red any more!_ I thought. I sighed, realizing now I couldn't get out of it. But, then again, I could just stare into the beautiful eyes of his all day and sit here and enjoy the touch of his hand on my face.

He smiled at me and I returned a small smile. "Okay, fine. You wanna know? Here you go!

"I was gonna say how Paulina would never love you and that you should just get over her already and look around at your options."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well...would you be considered one of my options?" he asked. I felt my face flush to a shade so dark, there were no need for words. And I say that because at that moment, he kissed me. _Wait...Danny...likes me?_ were my initial thoughts. Too excited to hold back a feeling that had been held back for, God only knows how long. "You're not invisible, Sam," he whispered as we broke apart.

I was shocked that he could practically read my mind. But that didn't matter. I just kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad.<strong>

**Well, first off, I've noticed that if I don't finish a chapter of something in one continues go at it that my two authors notes at the beginning and end are TOTALLY different.**

**Besides that...I'm sad :(**

**Why? Oh, you know, because my whole volleyball team hates me.**

**Yesterday I was crying about it and didn't wanna go to practice because of it :\**

**I may have been PMSing but I have to go again and don't wanna go.**

**I told my parents just like "Do I have to go to practice? Everybody on my team hates me."**

**They're still making me go :( sad day**

**Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D REVIEW MY FRIENDS!**

**Love you guys!**

**xxSam**


End file.
